1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system and to new methods of operating and making the control system, the control system being particularly adapted to be utilized for controlling the operation of a cooking apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature regulating control system comprising an RTD temperature sensor means, applying means operatively interconnected to the sensor means for applying a varying voltage across the sensor means and thereby providing a certain current level through the sensor means for each certain voltage value being applied across the sensor means while the sensor means is sensing a certain temperature, and microcomputer means operatively interconnected to the sensor means and the applying means for determining from the voltage being applied across the sensor means the actual temperature being sensed by the sensor means. For example, see the Kadwell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,215 and the Brian J. Kadwell et al, copending patent application Ser. No. 248,395, filed Sep. 23, 1988.
It is also known to provide a control system comprising a high energy control circuit means having an output relay driver transistor, manually operated means for initiating the operation of the high energy control circuit means, microcomputer means for operating the high energy control circuit means after the manually operated means has initiated the operation thereof, and supervisory circuit means for detecting dynamic failure of the microcomputer means and disabling the high energy control circuit means if the microcomputer means is not operating in a normal mode thereof, the supervisory circuit means having means requiring the manual operation of the manually operated means before permitting power to reach the high energy control circuit means whereby the high energy control circuit means is disabled unless the manual operation of the manually operated means has taken place and the microcomputer means is operating in the normal mode thereof, the supervisory circuit means having a supervisory transistor therein that is in series with the relay driver transistor and that must be switched on to enable the relay driver transistor, the supervisory circuit means having a capacitor therein for sustaining the on condition of the supervisory transistor, the manually operated means comprising momentary means for initially charging the capacitor and switching on the supervisory transistor when the manually operated means has been manually and momentarily operated to initiate the operation of the high energy control circuit means, the microcomputer means having means for continuing the charging of the capacitor only after the initial manual and momentary operation of the manually operated means has initially charged the capacitor and if the microcomputer means is operating in a normal mode thereof. For example, see the aforementioned Kadwell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,215 and the aforementioned Brian J. Kadwell et al, copending patent application Ser. No. 248,395, filed Sep. 23, 1988.